


Reclaiming the Wonder

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>In the midst of all the joys, craziness, beauty and wonder of Christmas, a shocking and heartbreaking revelation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reclaiming the Wonder - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I would say this is my "default" Christmas story. I enjoyed writing it and, except for the unpleasant news Daisy gets, I would love a Christmas like this!

23rd December

Daisy Norwood woke up to a dreadful racket. It was so loud she thought it must be reverberating throughout the entire TARDIS! She was surprised her bed wasn't shaking. The methodical thudding sound was making her ears ring and giving her a headache after only a few minutes. She groaned and sat groggily up. She was just getting out of bed when she noticed a steaming teacup on her nightstand with a note propped against it. In beautiful copperplate and decorated with a sprig of holly, it read:

"Meet me in the console room as soon as you can. We've got work to do! *wink*"

Daisy, bursting with curiosity, drank her tea and in less than fifteen minutes was in the console room. Nothing. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. Then, finally, she heard an extraordinary sort of scraping, squeaking, huffing, puffing set of sounds. She looked towards the door that led to the rest of the TARDIS to see the Doctor walking backwards into the room, pulling the giant old-fashioned library steps with a rope. Lying across the seat at the top of the steps and held in place with ropes was the most enormous evergreen tree Daisy had ever seen! It must have been 40 feet high and amazingly thick with branches! How the Doctor could have managed to get it chopped down, placed across the steps and into the console room from the forest at the edge of the fairy meadow on his own, Daisy couldn't think! Of course, he did look a bit of a wreck - in a rather appealing way, though. His chestnut curls were thoroughly tousled, he was without frock coat, waistcoat and cravat, in just his shirtsleeves with the sleeves rolled up, top buttons undone and - despite his dark green embroidered Christmas braces, his shirttails were out in several places. Perspiring heavily, he flopped into his reading chair for several minutes - too exhausted to speak. He looked up curiously as she took off, then smiled when she came back a few minutes later with a much needed cup of tea and a biscuit or two for him.

"Thank you, Daisy. I needed that!" He smiled at her. "Seeing as how this will be your first Christmas with me - and your first REAL Christmas, I wanted to make sure it will be something very special. So I got the finest tree I could find and after we've hoisted it into place by the bookshelves, we can start decorating the console room. I'll start by getting the tree into the tub, then filling the tub with sand to keep the tree upright and you can get the decorations. You can find them in the cupboard through the door, down the corridor, first left, second right, fifth door on the right. There's a waggon in there to bring them in on. Oh, and don't forget the fairy lights!"

"I won't!" Daisy skipped out the door, extremely excited. She could barely remember Christmas with her parents. She'd only been three when they'd died and her guardians pretty much ignored Christmas. She'd never known why. She entered the giant cupboard - it was about as big as her bedroom in the TARDIS, and found several clearly marked boxes. The "waggon" turned out to look like a giant golf cart with a large empty cart attached behind it! Daisy laughed and started to load boxes into it. Big as it was, she was going to need to make at least two trips to get everything. She got into the front cart and looked at the dash. There were clearly marked buttons indicating "stop", "start", "forward", "back", "right" and "left". There was no speedometer. The thing apparently only had one speed - about two miles an hour. She opened the doors, got in the cart and drove out.

In the meantime, the Doctor had taken a quick shower, dressed as before in shirt and trousers with his Christmas braces, retrieved his coat, waistcoat, and cravat from the shed where he'd left them, come back to the console room, laid his things carefully on his reading chair and was now dealing with the job of getting the tree into the wooden tub. He carefully started undoing the ropes at the bottom of the trunk, then gently started sliding the end of the trunk towards the tub. The ropes holding the top of the tree started to loosen up and the tree started to tip over - a little too quickly! It slid past the tub and fell onto the floor, just catching the Doctor under the top branches! He hollered just as Daisy drove into the room. She rushed over, crying, "Doctor!"

"I'm all right. Just a few scratches. If you could just help me lift this off of me..." Daisy grabbed the branch, and with them both heaving it up, enabled the Doctor to slide out from under the tree. "Thank you, Daisy. That was a bit stupid of me. I should have waited for you to help. Just anxious to get started, I guess." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're sure you're all right? Maybe you should rest a bit." She looked concernedly at him.

"No, I'm fine, real.." He looked at her. "Well, just five minutes. Okay?"

********

After several hours, ropes, and Daisy and the Doctor climbing up on to steps, ladders and the Doctor actually climbing on to the bookshelves, they finally got the tree up and into the tub and the tub filled with sand to keep the tree upright. The tree miraculously looked straight. In actual fact, the most difficult part had not been the tree, but coping with a few unexpected "helpers" whilst they were decorating the tree. Jasper and Stewart had flown into the console room, having been pursued by Wolsey. The bats had overturned a box of ornaments Daisy had placed on an upper shelf for easier access while she was doing the top branches. Wolsey the cat had bumped into the sliding ladder the Doctor was on and had sent him on a trip down the bookshelves to the far end. The "helpers" had then made a circuit of the console room, Wolsey first pilfering a biscuit from the plate on the floor by the decorations boxes, then running off after the bats again. Daisy was already having a memorable Christmas.

After clearing up after their visitors, they took a break for tea and admired the console room. Daisy had already thought of the console room as a wonderland, but now it looked amazing. There was the scent of bayberry everywhere, fairy lights were all along the top of the room. A Christmas model train chugged its way round the bottom of the tree. Soft Christmas music wafted in the air. Both of them just relaxed and quietly took it all in. Daisy still couldn't believe it was only two days until Christmas and that she would get to have a real Christmas at last. She looked at the incredible tree.

"Doctor, where did you get so many beautiful decorations?" She looked at him. "They're not all from Earth, are they? And the fairy lights actually worked! From what I have heard about Christmas, they certainly can't be from Earth!" Daisy giggled.

The Doctor smiled, pleased to hear Daisy giggle. She'd come such a long way from the frightened little mouse she'd been when he'd rescued her. He was proud of her. "No, they're not all from Earth, or even from this century. Some of the newest ones come from a planet called, "Zizzubivvitts". They're great holiday-makers there. Their blue snow makes the best snowballs." He grinned, remembering.

Daisy stared. "Zizzu-what?? Blue snow?? Sounds fascinating. Which ornaments are from Zizzuwhatchamathingy??" She enquired.

The Doctor laughed. "Zizzubivvitts...although I think I like Zizzuwhatchamathingy better. The blue snow was quite fun. Quite a nightmare to drive in, but fun, all the same. The ornaments of various figures done in the lavender-speckled pottery are from Zizzubivvitts. Beautiful, aren't they?"

Daisy set down her cup and walked over to the tree to inspect one of the ornaments. She gently held the little figure in her hand without removing it from the tree. The craftsmanship was amazing. It was a figure of what looked like a little elf. She gently let it go and turned back to the Doctor. "It's beautiful. And the other ornaments? Where are they all from?"

The Doctor walked over to stand beside her. For a good half hour or more, he carefully explained each unusual item on the tree. Daisy was fascinated. "Will I get to see any of these places, Doctor?"

"Of course, you will! You'll see these and many others. And I still haven't shown you all the wonders on Earth." He smiled a rather secret smile that made Daisy wonder what he was planning. "Now, how about we head to the kitchens and do some Christmas baking?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"Splendid! I'll get the tea trolley and you bring my coat and things." Daisy grabbed the Doctor's coat, waistcoat and cravat from his chair and they headed for the TARDIS kitchen and a bit of holiday goody-making.

********

"What would you like to make first, Daisy? Gingerbread, gingerbread husbands - or wives, biscuits, aniseed glass, fruitcake, Christmas pudding..."

Daisy interrupted his flow of delightful sounding options. "What's aniseed glass?"

The Doctor smiled. "It's a very delicate glass-like clear sweet - sort of like a boiled sweet in flat pieces. It looks like pieces of broken coloured glass. Quite good. Would you like to start with that?"

"All right, what do I do?"

The Doctor showed her where the spices and other ingredients were. They would end up making far too many goodies for just the two of them, but the Doctor had plans for the rest. While they were making the aniseed glass, Daisy asked the Doctor how he'd managed to get the tree chopped down and brought to the console room all by himself.

"Not easily, I admit. I wanted to surprise you, so that meant I had to do it alone. The chopping was tiring, but not too difficult. Now, getting the tree on to the library steps to get it to the console room, that was quite something. I enlisted the aid of ropes and other trees and quite a bit of pulling. I really must get some sort of pulley-system sorted out for next year. Anyway, it was more awkward than heavy to pull it into the console room. Very tiring, though. But very much worth it."

Daisy smiled shyly. "Aw, thank you, Doctor. It's a beautiful tree! I can't believe you went through all that just for me! You really pulled the tree into the console room walking backwards - the WHOLE way??"

He laughed. "Nearly the whole way. It was easier to pull it than to push it. And, you're welcome! As I said, you're worth it!" Daisy blushed.

Getting back to job at hand, the Doctor helped Daisy pour the aniseed glass mixture into the prepared pan. "Now after it cools, we can have fun breaking it into pieces with a couple of small hammers. What do you want to make next?" He grinned.

"GINGERBREAD!" Daisy's eyes were shining like a pair of fairy lights.

"Gingerbread it is, then!" He smiled back.

They spent the next several hours making just about every Christmas treat the Doctor could think of. Despite the fact they were both wearing matching navy pinnies, they were both covered in flour and all sorts of ingredients - as was the entire TARDIS kitchen! That was partially due to their enthusiastic baking and also due to the Doctor, in a particularly festive mood, and wanting Daisy to really let go, having started a bit of a food fight! He started by "accidentally" spilling some flour on Daisy's head as he went round behind her to put the flour in something he was making. She caught on and flung some sugar sprinkles at him, then all madness broke loose! Various ingredients flew back and forth between the two nutters until some of the stuff landed in the cooling aniseed glass and made it look rather unappealing. They decided to make a fresh pan of aniseed glass.

When the second pan of aniseed glass had cooled and hardened, they had great fun breaking it into pieces with tiny hammers. Of course, then they had to deal with bits of broken "glass" everywhere, but they didn't mind. They didn't even mind the massive clearing up they had to do after their antics in the kitchen.

After they'd cleared up in the kitchen and cleaned themselves up, the Doctor put his coat, waistcoat and cravat back on and made more tea. They would enjoy some of their freshly-made goodies in the library and the Doctor would read aloud. Daisy was actually a little sad to see the Doctor get fully dressed again. Though he looked quite festive in his green velvet frock coat and beautiful chestnut curls, and though she loved him dearly in his usual clothes, she had thought he looked quite endearing in just his shirtsleeves with his sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone and his braces. Still, he looked wonderful and she couldn't wait to hear him read. She could listen to his voice for ages.

The library had been decorated as well and it looked lovely. As they'd chosen to start with the gingerbread, the Doctor read "The Magic Neverending Gingerbread". Daisy closed her eyes and laid back in her chair and let her mind drift along with the story...

********

24th December

It was quite late when the Doctor and Daisy got up on Christmas Eve morning. It had been such a day the day before that they were both exhausted. The Doctor rose first and decided let Daisy sleep in a bit. She'd need to be well-rested for what he had planned for the afternoon and evening - especially the evening. He smiled as he did a bit of preparation for the evening surprise. Firstly, he selected a fair number of the goodies he and Daisy had made the previous evening and put them into boxes ready for gift-wrapping. That would be Daisy's job and he was certain she wouldn't object. He smiled at the thought of her face when she'd discover who the recipients would be. Then he went off to wrap her "material" present. It was magnificent. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it! He was just putting it under the tree when she came into the console room.

"Good morning, Daisy! Ready for a busy day?"

Daisy yawned. "Morning, Doctor. Busy? It's only the day before Christmas, Doctor. What all are we going to do?"

"Well, how would you like to start by having breakfast beside the tree? I'm making Belgian waffles with real maple syrup." He tempted, then added, "It seems to be a bit of a tradition in the TARDIS - started by Bernice, a friend of mine."

"Sounds good, I think." She paused. "What are Belgian waffles? And what is maple syrup?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, my dear Daisy, are you in for a treat! Be right back!" He headed off to the kitchen. He was back a short time later and introduced Daisy to one of the best things she'd ever eaten.

"Doctor, this is wonderful!" She said, through a mouthful. "May I have another, please?" The Doctor's laugh rang through the console room.

"Of course, you may! Would you like more tea as well? Or more orange juice?" He never stopped being amazed by the sheer joy he felt, at the delight she expressed, when he introduced her to all the simple little things she'd never got to have. But there was also a sadness and anger that she could have been so deprived. In a way, he was glad he'd not actually seen her guardians. After what a neighbour had told him about them, he knew he wouldn't have been able to trust himself. But that was in the past and Daisy was doing a wonderful job of blossoming into a charming young woman.

When breakfast was over, they just talked about Christmas. The Doctor answered question after question from a very inquisitive listener. They explored everything they could find in the TARDIS library on Christmas until lunchtime. Then after lunch, the Doctor took Daisy to the TARDIS wardrobe room. He told her they'd need to find her a very special outfit for the afternoon and for the evening as well. For the afternoon, he steered her straight to the period gowns and helped her choose a very beautiful hoop-skirted ecru lace gown with tiny cap sleeves. When he'd helped her select the appropriate shoes and other accessories, she asked just what they were doing that she'd be able to wear such beautiful clothes.

"I'm taking you to a performance of "The Nutcracker"!" He beamed. "At the TARDIS Opera House."

"OPERA HOUSE?? You have an OPERA HOUSE in the TARDIS??" Daisy was boggle-eyed.

"Oh yes! It's through the far doors in the Cloister room. Now, you go through to the changing rooms - just there, and put these on and then I'll help you with your hair and we'll be off." Daisy, completely dazzled, went to change and came back a bit later, looking quite lovely. Then the Doctor put her waist-length dark brown hair into one long plait and wrapped it round her head, securing it with emerald and ruby pins. She looked lovely. The Doctor wore pretty much his usual clothes, but he'd traded his usual grey waistcoat for a gold and green tapestry one. He offered Daisy his arm and escorted her to "The Nutcracker" in the TARDIS Opera House.

Daisy was absolutely spell-bound for the next few hours. After the Doctor had explained what "The Nutcracker" was and also that, although there could be - and had been, live performers in the TARDIS Opera House, this performance was with holographic performers. It was a practical decision owing to the plans the Doctor had for afterwards - which he refused to explain. Daisy didn't mind about that, because she was thoroughly enchanted by the ballet and would never have known the dancers weren't real, if the Doctor hadn't told her. Afterwards, she just sat staring at the stage in wonder, until the Doctor gently helped her up and they both applauded. The holographic performers even bowed, then gently bowed out.

Daisy hugged the Doctor, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Doctor! That was amazing! I never knew there could be anything like that. To be able to dance like that would be incredible."

The Doctor smiled at her. "You're most welcome, my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, if you wanted to, you could study ballet. Lessons are usually started at a much younger age than you, but just for your personal enjoyment, I'm sure it's not too late."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now, we must get ready for the first of your major presents. Back to the TARDIS wardrobe and the most colourful striped sweaters and other warm clothes we can find. And, you get to wrap a whole cartload of presents!" Daisy raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "Come on!"

They emerged from the wardrobe with Daisy dressed in a colourfully-striped sweater with matching hat, gloves and scarf and carrying a thick quilted coat. She was also wearing what looked like grey "fatigue" trousers and was wearing thick socks and tall quilted moon boots on her feet. The Doctor even made a concession or two. He had a grey woolen scarf on and had a pair of grey woolen gloves peeking out of his pocket. They - or rather Daisy, had one last thing to do. She got to wrap dozens of presents in colourful self-adhesive ribbon and festively patterned paper. The Doctor showed her how to fold the edges of the paper round the gift to keep it closed so she wouldn't need cello-tape. He said it was called a "drugstore wrap" and a friend of his from America had showed him how to do it. Then Daisy asked him where they were going.

"Sorry, you'll see when you get there." He grinned impishly. "I want this to be a complete surprise. And I think a blindfold will be in order once we arrive." Daisy looked at him curiously. She had no idea what was going on. She sat in his reading chair and waited.

********

Two minutes later, they landed. The Doctor brought out two or three large holdalls for the gifts and packed them full. Daisy put one over her shoulder and the Doctor took the other two. She started for the door. "Wait!" He took off his cravat and blindfolded her, then readjusted the holdalls on his shoulders and guided Daisy out the door.

"Open your eyes." The Doctor smiled, removing the cravat. Daisy opened her eyes to a snow-covered land with what looked like a fairytale castle a short distance off. She was very glad of the warm clothes as it was extremely cold.

"Where are we? Are we still on Earth? Are you warm enough?"

The Doctor laughed at the flood of questions. "In the order of asking - North Pole, yes, we're still on Earth and I'm fine. Don't worry. Now, I'd like you to meet a very special friend of mine." They trudged off through the snow and when they arrived at the castle, the Doctor lifted the giant knocker. But before he could let it fall, the door was opened by the most extraordinary individual Daisy had ever seen. He was shorter than her and had pointy ears.

"Ah, Doctor! Good to see you! And Daisy! How are you, my dear? Santa will be pleased to see you and, especially you, Daisy!" Daisy stared wide-eyed at him. "Come in! Come in! I'll get Santa."

Daisy looked at the Doctor, absolutely amazed."Is this...?"

"Yes, indeed, it is! Santa's Workshop. And the charming gentleman who greeted us was his main elf, Timmond. Ah, and this is Merrilani, another of Santa's elves. How are you, my dear?"

"Fine, thank you, Doctor! May I take your things? Would you like some cocoa? We have your favourite - dark chocolate peppermint." She grinned temptingly at them.

"That would be most welcome, Merrilani. Thank you." Daisy was still speechless at it all and trying in vain to take it all in. She didn't know where to look first.

Merrilani was just about to ask about the holdalls when Santa came in. Mysteriously - to Daisy, anyway, he told Merrilani, "The parcels will keep. You can put their things away now." She took off to put away the guests' things. Santa turned back to the Doctor and Daisy - who was openly staring at Santa. He laughed. "Hello, Doctor! Glad to see you again! And Daisy, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" He startled Daisy by wrapping her in a big hug! He set her down, leaving her still speechless! Santa chuckled.

The Doctor grinned. "Hello, Nick! Oh, yes, by the way, thanks for the rockets last year! They worked a treat! Say hello to Santa, Daisy." He was still grinning. Daisy came to with a little start and said, "Hello, Santa." Santa smiled. "Hello, Daisy! So, Doctor, you seem as burdened as me. Making a few deliveries yourselves? Oh, yes, you're welcome! Glad the rockets helped. Love to have seen all their faces the next morning!"

"Must have been a picture! As for our deliveries, they're for here! I thought it was high time you and the elves got something!"

"Why, thank you, Doctor, Daisy! That's very kind of you! Ah, here's your cocoa! Let's go into my parlor and we can talk."

********

Daisy suddenly piped up. "Oh, now I get it. All the extra fo..."

The Doctor interrupted her. "Yes, it was, but we don't want to spoil the surprise, do we now?" He grinned. It was an unnecessary warning though. A sudden shout of delight was heard from the workroom as the elves discovered the parcels marked, "For our friends at the North Pole. The Doctor and Daisy xx" The Doctor sighed and chuckled. "Oh well. It's nothing special, just a few baked goodies we made last night - but no biscuits or mince pies!" He grinned. "Reckon you've had enough of those!"

"Thank you, Doctor, Daisy! That was very kind. And I'm sure there will be one or two things left for me! And, remember, Doctor, no gift is "nothing special" when it comes from the heart - or hearts." Santa smiled. Then his face took on a rather thoughtful look. "Well, now for a few presents for the pair of you. I was going to make a stop to the TARDIS, but as you're here, you can have them now, if you wish." He looked at Daisy. "Daisy, my dear. I have a somewhat difficult task in front of me right now concerning your gifts. You see...how do I put this?" Santa was looking very distressed. "As you know, I visit all the children on Christmas Eve and over the years, I would love to have visited you every Christmas for the past twelve years, but your guardians wouldn't let me. When I came to see you on your fourth Christmas - your first with your guardians, your foster father - for lack of a better term, was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace with a loaded rifle pointed straight at me! He made it quite clear that as you had food, clothes and a roof over your head, you didn't need toys and other "junk" as he called it. I was devastated and not a little scared for myself - but mostly for you. You were such a good little girl and well deserving of everything I had for you. I had thought of sneaking into your area in the attic, but I didn't want to get you into trouble, so sadly, I had to leave. How you got with those people, no one knows. How they managed to keep you for so long is another mystery. They had instructed your governess - who was a friend of theirs and quite willing to comply, as to what she could and couldn't teach you - which is why you're so unaware of so many things. Daisy, my dear, I am so sorry! But I am so glad the Doctor was able to rescue you! You couldn't have found a better rescuer. And, Doctor, I know you sometimes have doubts about your rescues, but if you weren't meant to rescue someone, you wouldn't succeed - no matter how hard you tried." Santa's eyes were glistening, trying to hold back the tears. "I want you to know, Daisy, that I've set aside presents for you every year, because you deserved them, because I knew, someday, I'd be able to give them to you. I'm so glad I finally have the chance."

They were all very quiet for some minutes. Daisy was in near shock at what Santa had told her, that he'd not been allowed to give her any presents, but even more, that one of her guardians would actually shoot Santa Claus to prevent it! The Doctor was appalled and his quiet mood ended first. He couldn't hold back his anger any longer, and, in a very uncharacteristic display, and in Gallifreyian, he let fly with a few very choice words. Realising where he was and the effect on Daisy his outburst might have, he apologised profusely. Daisy though, appeared to hear only the sudden noise and came to. She burst into tears and buried herself into the Doctor's coat, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her close, still very angry that anyone could treat a child so cruelly and would go so far as to threaten to shoot Santa Claus! "Daisy, I am so sorry to hear this. Here." He gave her his handkerchief, which she took rather shakily.

Santa reassured them. "There's no need to apologise, Doctor. We all have our limits and you had excellent provocation. I must admit, even I uttered a few uncharacteristically unkind words, myself." He leaned over to Daisy. "That's right, my dear, let it all out." He rubbed a gentle hand over her back. To the Doctor, he said, "I thought it best she knew, especially now with someone kind in her life to help her through it. I don't know if she'll ever know the complete extent of what they put her through - and maybe she doesn't need to, but I wanted her to know, I didn't forget her."

The Doctor looked up at Santa. "I think you did the right thing. It wasn't easy, but it was the right thing."

Then Daisy rather surprised them by looking up and, though still tearful, saying, "Thank you, Santa. I'm glad you told me. I never knew about you. I didn't remember from before with my parents and then, when the Doctor and I were discussing Christmas and he told me about you, I just thought I must have been really naughty. I'm glad to know the truth." She smiled sadly. It would take her awhile to really come to terms with what Santa had told her, but she did feel better with the Doctor and Santa there for her.

Santa smiled at her. "Would you like to open one of your gifts now? And how about you, Doctor? Would you like to open one as well?". He grinned.

Daisy brightened a bit more. "Oh, may I?"

The Doctor was a bit more enthusiastic. "Oh, splendid! Thank you, Nick!" Santa chuckled. The child-like side of the Doctor now, rather appealed to him. He went to get a couple of presents.

"Here you go!" Daisy carefully took the paper and ribbon off her present. It was an artist's supply kit and several pads of paper. She looked up at Santa, pleased, but curious. "Thank you, Santa! But how did you know?"

He smiled. "I see you when you're sleeping and all that, you know. In your case, I saw you snitch the odd used paper out of the wastepaper bin and, using the pencil you kept in your pocket, draw little doodles while you waited for the laundry to be done. You were very good! I thought you should have some proper supplies as soon as I could get them to you."

Daisy smiled shyly. "I do enjoy drawing, but I didn't really have time with my chores." She was sad again for a moment, that was until she heard a cry. She looked over to see the Doctor had torn the paper off his gift and had shouted in delight.

"Thanks, Nick! This the first time I've ever even SEEN a holographic kaleidoscope!" He put it to his eye and twirled the edge round. Then they lost him for several minutes as he became fascinated by his gift. Daisy giggled and Santa chuckled. Daisy had just started to inspect all the different pens, pencils and markers in her artist's kit, when a length of fur sped past them, followed by half the elves in the workshop. The length of fur crashed into the table of refreshments - spilling everything, then sped over to the drapes and ran up them.

"WORTCLIFF! NO!" An elf called Alpenby, dashed past, shouting, "Sorry, Santa!". Then he and his entourage followed Wortcliff, the ferret, who'd run back down the drapes and out the opposite door.

"What in the name of...?" Santa shouted, then followed, after excusing himself to Daisy. The Doctor was still engrossed in his kaleidoscope. Daisy just stared after the commotion.

"Don't you think we'd better follow? Ferrets are tricky little devils. The elves'll need all the help they can get!" The Doctor grinned.

"Is this normal, Doctor?"

"I shouldn't think so, Daisy. Although, there was an incident with an escaped hare a little while back. Old St. Nick can really knock back the rum when he's...um..."freaked out", I believe the expression is. Fortunately, he's not "freaked out" very often! Come on!" He ran off and Daisy followed, thoroughly "freaked out" herself. This Christmas was already beyond belief.

********

The Doctor and Daisy finally caught up with everyone in the kitchen. Wortcliff had sampled the mix for the Christmas pudding, fallen into the washing up water and was now on top of the fridge glaring at everyone. Alpenby had just climbed on to the countertop nearby and was just about to grab Wortcliff, when he jumped down right on to the table where one of the elves was making brandy butter. Wortcliff tipped over the brandy bottle, slipped into the spilt brandy and took off out of the kitchen. Santa was huffing and puffing and finally had to slow down. The Doctor and Daisy had just caught up to him.

Santa wheezed, "I am definitely too old for this! How in the world did a FERRET get into my workshop? First a hare, now a ferret??" He shook his head.

The Doctor was puffing a bit himself. "I know the feeling. This is a bit tiring. How are you doing, Daisy? This is turning out to be an even more memorable Christmas for you than I could ever have imagined!"

Daisy was only breathing a little hard. "I'm okay, Doctor. I think I'm...." She didn't get to finish because the elves were back and chasing Wortcliff through the kitchen again! Wortcliff had dashed past and, in the process of heading for the brandy spill again, had tripped Daisy. She fell over with a cry. "AHH!"

The Doctor helped her up as the elves tried to sneak up on Wortcliff sneaking up to the brandy spill still on the table. "Are you all right, Daisy?" She nodded, looking a bit thoughtful. She kept staring towards Santa's parlor with her finger to her lips. Then she got up and said, "Would you excuse me, please?" Leaving the Doctor and Santa staring confusedly after her, she walked out of the room. The Doctor and Santa exchanged looks, shrugged and went off to rejoin the chase, thinking Daisy had just wanted the ladies.

********

Daisy made her way back to Santa's parlor. It was as much of a wreck as the whole workshop now was. She couldn't believe how one little ferret could cause so much trouble and be that hard to catch, but she had an idea...

********

In the meantime, Santa and the Doctor had discovered the elves and Wortcliff in amongst all the brightly-wrapped gifts waiting to be loaded into Santa's sledge. Wortcliff had got thoroughly adept at clawing the wrapping and had got nearly every gift unwrapped as the elves cautiously approached. He saw them, stopped and dashed over and up the curtains and out the transom. Everyone groaned. They were never going to get everything done at this rate. Out everyone went.

The Doctor said, "You know, we really need a strategy for this! By the way, hasn't Daisy been gone a little long? I hope she's all right. Maybe we should get Merrilani to check." Santa was just about to agree when they looked up to see Daisy coming into the room carrying the drapes from Santa's parlor. They were particularly long, wide and made of heavy velvet.

"Daisy?" Santa asked gently, "What are you doing with my drapes? And do I smell brandy?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Daisy??"

Daisy smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't started drinking." She reached under the drapes in her arms and carefully withdrew an open bottle of brandy she had borrowed from the kitchen." I was just wondering, since Wortcliff seems so attracted to the brandy, maybe we could tempt him with a bowl or two of it into the room. Then we could all take hold of the drapes and when he's sniffing at the brandy, throw the drapes over him and catch him. Do you think it would work?" She looked enquiringly at them.

The Doctor shrugged, "Might work. What do you think, Nick?"

"It's all right with me. I doubt brandy is good for ferrets, but hopefully, we can get him before he drinks any." He pressed a button for a tannoy on the wall. "Attention all elves! Meet me in the main workshop. We have a plan."

A few minutes later, the elves were taking no chances and had set up brandy bowls all around the room. Now everyone was poised, waiting, with the drapes at the ready. Sure enough, it wasn't long before a little nose came sniffing round the door. Like lightening, Alpenby closed the door and everyone else dropped the drapes.

"Got him!" shouted the Doctor. He gathered up his bundle and presented it to Alpenby. The elf was about to take Wortcliff back to his quarters, when Santa stopped him.

"Alpenby! How did a ferret get into my workshop??"

Alpenby looked a little ashamed. "Well, it was when I was working in the mail room the other day. He was sent to us by a little boy who'd been given the ferret by a friend for Christmas. Well, the boy's parents told him he couldn't keep the animal and so the boy sent him to you, saying he knew you'd find him a good home. I took a liking to the little creature and thought I could keep him in my room. I soon realised the stables might be a better place. I was just getting ready to take him to the stables and find him a place with the reindeer, when he escaped through the transom in my room. I'm very sorry, Santa."

Santa gave an exasperated chuckle. "Next time, something like this happens, come straight to me first, all right?" Alpenby nodded. "All right, now get Wortcliff settled in the stables, then come back and help us clear up."

"Well that livened things up a bit, eh?" The Doctor teased, then noticed Santa's face. "Sorry. I daresay, I could find Wortcliff a place in the TARDIS. There's plenty of space in the forest at the edge of the fairy meadow. I'd be glad to take him."

Santa laughed. "You are quite the rescuer, aren't you, Doctor? It's fine with me, if Alpenby doesn't mind. Now - after we get this place to rights, how about a proper tour and a Christmas Eve dinner with Mrs Claus - who should be back from her grocery shopping soon, the elves and me?"

"That would be lovely! Thank you! Daisy?"

"Thank you, Santa. I'd love to."

********

Alpenby returned, agreed to give Wortcliff to the Doctor - albeit, somewhat sadly, and then everyone pitched in to set the workroom to rights. Then Santa showed them all round the workshop. Daisy was totally awed by it all. She could never have imagined such a place, let alone to actually see it. Between the wonders of the Doctor's TARDIS and now, Santa's Workshop, Daisy was beginning to think her life had become a true-life fairytale. She'd never get used to it, but she'd try! Even the Doctor, who been at the North Pole many times, never ceased to be totally bowled over by the place.

********

"Did I miss anything?" Mrs Claus stood grinning in the doorway to the main workshop. "Daisy?? Is it really you? Oh, my dear, I am so glad to finally see you!" She then enveloped Daisy in a big bear hug. Daisy was speechless and a little out of breath. "And, Doctor, my lad! How are you?" She beamed at him.

"I'm fine, just fine." He grinned back and the next thing he knew, he was caught up in a big bear hug as well.

Santa chuckled. "Well, Mama, we've had a bit of excitement this afternoon..." And he explained all the events of the afternoon. Then later on, after Daisy had a private chat with Santa concerning her Christmas present for the Doctor, they all went into an early supper at Santa's Workshop.

"Nothing very special, I'm afraid. It's just a light meal before I set off."

"To paraphrase a dear friend," The Doctor quipped, "anything from the heart is very special."

Everyone laughed and sat down to scrambled eggs, cinnamon toast and cocoa. It was a fun meal. They shared Christmas crackers and the jokes were typically dreadful - particularly one or two mildly naughty ones a couple of elves had snuck in.

********

It was a happy bunch that made their way back to the TARDIS. Santa, Mrs Claus, and several elves had walked the Doctor and Daisy home. Sadly, they couldn't come in as they had way too much still to do. Still, heartfelt wishes, thank yous and goodbyes were said. Then all the North Pole residents left and the Doctor and Daisy, loaded with Christmas presents, entered the TARDIS.

********

The first thing they did, after putting the presents under the tree, and turning Wortcliff loose in the forest at the edge of the fairy meadow, was to flop down on to some giant floor cushions in the console room and just stare at the scenes the TARDIS put up on the overhead scanner accompanied by some lovely soft Christmas music. After they'd rested a bit, they just talked about their trip to the North Pole.

"Doctor, do you think ferrets really like brandy?"

He laughed. "I should hope not. I doubt it's good for them. He was probably just fascinated by the smell or something. Nick's place can have an unusual effect on various lifeforms. Look at you, for example. It actually had you bold enough to dismantle the drapes in his parlor! For the greater good, of course. And that was a clever idea, by the way. Well done!"

Daisy giggled. "I can't believe I did that. I'm surprised I didn't mention my idea first. Very strange, but, thank you. I'm glad I could help. I had a wonderful time, Doctor. Thank you for bringing me there."

"You're very welcome! Though I'm sorry it wasn't all good. If only I'd known, I would have handled our earlier discussion on Christmas a bit more understandingly. I'm truly sorry."

"Doctor, I didn't even know they'd done that. There was no way you could have known. You've been wonderful to me and I enjoyed learning all the things you showed me about Christmas. And I'm glad Father Christmas told me. It's hard to deal with, but it is better I know. I'm glad to find out I wasn't as naughty as I thought I'd been! Whew!"

"I'm glad you'll be all right. And if you ever want to really talk about your past, just say the word. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Doctor. I wonder how Wortcliff is enjoying his new home? Do Wolsey and the bats ever go there? Will Wortcliff be safe from any Wolsey attacks?"

"I don't know if Wolsey has ever been in the fairy forest, but I think the bats go there from time to time. I don't think they'll bother Wortcliff - or that he will bother them. Now, some tea and a reading of "The Night Before Christmas", I think! And then to bed! It's Christmas tomorrow, you know!" He gave her a big wavy grin.

********

A few hours later, Daisy peeped into the Doctor's room to check he was asleep, then crept to the console room to slip his present under the tree, made a few arrangements with the TARDIS, and then crept back to bed.

 

To be continued...


	2. Reclaiming the Wonder - Part Two

Christmas Day

Christmas morning found Daisy up and heading for the Doctor's room. She was sure he'd still be asleep. She just had a feeling. It wasn't long before she discovered she had a companion in the corridor. Looking down, she spotted Wolsey strolling the corridor looking for mischief, presumably. She got an idea. She scooped up the cat and carried him to the Doctor's door. Wolsey, feeling a little miffed that his morning constitutional had been interrupted, meowed accusingly. Daisy just opened the door very quietly and tiptoeing over to the Doctor's bed, quietly nosed Wolsey through the velvet curtains and launched him into space - to make a perfect landing right on top of the Doctor!

He awoke with a loud "OOOF!". Wolsey took off like a shot and sped out of the bedroom, firmly convinced he was shacked up with a pair of complete lunatics. Sitting up abruptly, the Doctor exclaimed, "What in the name of Rassilon? Daisy?? Wait a minute. You actually THREW Wolsey at me?? YOU?? Great Rassilon! I've created a madwoman!" He burst out laughing.

Daisy was amused, but a bit confused. "I just wanted to make sure you woke up. I didn't think you'd want toothpaste on your nose."

"Toothpaste? On my nose??" He was still laughing. "Where did you hear that one?"

"From one of the elves yesterday. He said they used to do that to elves who overslept on Christmas Eve Day."

"Oh. Very interesting. Glad you chose Wolsey. Although, I don't think he'd see it that way." He started to get out of bed. "Just give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the console room. All right?" He got out of bed and Daisy started to giggle.

"Is that a nightshirt? Men still wear them?"

"Yes, it is and, yes, they do! Well, I do, anyway. On occasion, at any rate. Now, scoot! I'll be there in five minutes. I can't wait to see my presents!" He was as excited as a little boy. Daisy grinned and left for the console room.

********

The Doctor tore the wrapping off his other present from Santa. "Thank you, Nick!" he said in complete awe. His present was a selection of original manuscripts, dating from the 13th to the 16th centuries and written in a variety of ancient languages. He took his spectacles from his pocket and put them on, then, spellbound, he looked through them. Daisy looked over his shoulder, fascinated. The manuscripts were beautiful and quite delicate. "What about you, Daisy? What did you get?"

Daisy started to open her pile of presents from Father Christmas. There were all manner of dolls, other toys, games, puzzles and books. Everything that would have made her childhood very happy. Now, with the Doctor, she knew she'd have a great opportunity to make up for lost time. She opened the last gift, which was nearly as tall as she was. It was a magnificent Victorian style dollhouse, complete with antique furniture and figures! Daisy gasped in sheer delight. "Thank you, Santa!" she breathed. The Doctor looked over. "That is amazing! The detail is wonderful!" He gave her a few minutes and then said, "Here, open this one." He handed her a long box. "Merry Christmas, Daisy!"

She opened the box and gasped again. It was a very tall antique porcelain doll in mint condition. Daisy gently lifted her out of the box. "Oh, Doctor! Thank you! She's beautiful! Thank you! Now, you open yours." She handed him a very small box. "Merry Christmas, Doctor!"

He opened it to see a heart-shaped gold charm. It was made like a locket with room for four photos. In it were four pictures - Daisy, a woman, a man and the Doctor. She looked at him, smiling. "It's a charm for your watch chain. The other two people are my mother and father. The first three are the pictures I had in a locket that was torn from me by my guardians the day I came to them. I thought it was gone for good, but a neighbour had found it in some weeds and, sensing it wouldn't work trying to give it back to me just then, had kept it for me until, one day - when I was twelve, she managed to sneak it back to me while I was out hanging up the clothes to dry. By some miracle, I've managed to keep it from my guardians ever since. I asked Santa yesterday, if he had a really nice way to give a copy of the pictures to you and he came up with the watch charm. This locket is all I have from my parents. I hope you don't mind, but I put a picture of you in my locket as well. That way, I have the three most important people in my life close to my heart." She took her locket out from her nightie and held it up, smiling.

The Doctor was very touched. "Oh, Daisy, thank you! It's a lovely gift. I will always keep it on my watch chain and cherish it forever." He hugged her and she hugged back. "Merry Christmas, Daisy!" "Merry Christmas, Doctor!" Then he said, "How about some breakfast? Then we can play some of those games Santa gave you, or do one or two of the puzzles."

"Sounds wonderful!" So the Doctor made them both waffles again and then they spent the rest of Christmas morning getting lost in Daisy's new toys.

********

On Christmas afternoon Daisy told the Doctor she had another surprise for him. Then she went over to the console and set the destination indicator. She looked over at him, grinning. "Now it's my turn to blindfold you." She advanced on him, holding the wide satin sash from her dressing gown. After she'd blindfolded him, she put something fairly heavy round his neck. Then, supplying herself with a similar item, she opened the door and led the Doctor outside.

It was very warm, the Doctor could tell. He had a moment of panic that Daisy might have got a certain idea he had, first, but when she removed the blindfold and put it in her pocket, he knew he was safe. "There, Doctor. Do you know where we are?" She grinned.

"Somewhere, sometime a few centuries back...somewhere near or around the Mediterranean, judging by the architecture. So what do you have for me?" He smiled.

"I think the TARDIS got us here a little early. It was supposed to be nighttime." She sighed. "Oh well, night's not that far away. As for why we're here, let's just say, I wanted to return the favour and the TARDIS helped me. I thought it would be best, if we sat a little ways away and used the binoculars." She said, settling down on the little hill a ways from a certain dwelling. "You've said how important it is not to disrupt the past. Now, just wait, please."

The Doctor cottoned on almost immediately to where they were and what they would see in an hour or two. He settled beside Daisy and waited. Funnily enough, this was one event, he'd never seen and looked very much forward to it. "Daisy, are we here to see what I think we'll see?" Knowing the Doctor's talent for perception, she nodded. "Daisy, it's a lovely surprise! Thank you!" They both smiled and then waited, talking softly.

********

Night had come and the pair on the hill noticed a certain movement near the home they were watching. They saw what appeared to be a man climbing on to various objects to get to the roof of the little home. He then pulled out several items from his cloak and tossed three bags down the chimney, then quietly left. The Doctor and Daisy adjusted their binoculars to peek inside where they saw the bags had landed in the stockings drying by the hearth. They smiled. It was the fourth century in Myra and they had just witnessed St. Nicholas secretly helping three poor young women with their dowries. Daisy had taken the Doctor to see the legendary start of Father Christmas. They sat for a moment, quietly taking it in. Then the Doctor hugged Daisy and said, "Thank you, Daisy. That was a lovely present. Now, we should probably leave before someone sees us and the TARDIS."

"Okay. And you're welcome, Doctor! I wanted to do something special for you to say thank you for yesterday and the North Pole. This seemed an excellent idea." She smiled, pleased the Doctor had enjoyed her little surprise.

He opened the door of the TARDIS. "It was an excellent idea and very thoughtful. Thank you. Now, how about some Christmas dinner. I'm extremely peckish!"

"Yes, please! I'm rather hungry, myself. Do we have a traditional sort of dinner or something really different?"

The Doctor sat in his reading chair. "Which would you prefer, Daisy? I take it for granted you've never had a traditional one, but I also know, from what a neighbour told me, that both your parents and your guardians were vegetarian. In your guardians' case, apparently, it was not for health reasons, sadly, but just because they didn't want to bother with the cost of meat." He shook his head sadly, then brightened a bit. "I could do you a vegetarian-style traditional dinner, if you like? It's your choice, Daisy!"

"Um, ah, I don't know. Could we toss a coin? Traditional - vegetarian-style, or something wildly bizarre like ordering out for pizza. Could we do that? Oh, let's just toss a coin."

The Doctor took a coin from his pocket and, after first checking it had two different sides, tossed it - and promptly lost it down in between the cushions of his chair. "Blast! I lose more money that way. Must be a fortune down there. I'm going to have to do a search one of these days." He took out another coin and, after first getting out of his chair, tossed it. Just as he'd caught it and was about to peek, Daisy stopped him.

"Wait. I think, after all, I would like a traditional Christmas dinner - vegetarian-style. I mean, that would be both, wouldn't it? Traditional AND different, right?"

"Yes, it would. I think it's an excellent idea." He put the coin back into his pocket. "Off to the kitchen where I'll show you how to do a fabulous tofu-nut fake goose!" He led the way to the kitchen.

********

An hour and a half, one messy kitchen and two messy chefs later, they had a Christmas feast prepared of mashed potato, stuffing - chestnut and the Doctor's own recipe, applesauce and an incredible tofu-nut fake goose! And there still was an incredible amount of goodies left from their baking the day before. Out of respect for Daisy's young age, they would have sparkling grape juice to drink. Then Daisy went off to get ready, which she insisted on doing alone this time. The Doctor was cleaned up and ready in a few moments, wearing again his outfit from their "Nutcracker" attendance the day before. Then he went to get the console room ready.

Daisy appeared in the console room a while later, looking totally beautiful! The Doctor was amazed and thoroughly pleased. "Daisy, you look absolutely charming!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" She blushed and smiled shyly. She had taken a curling iron to her normally slightly wavy dark hair and she now had a mass of wonderful spirals. Her hair was parted in the middle and the sides drawn back and held with jewelled combs, allowing the curls to tumble down her back. She had on a gown similar to the one she'd worn for "The Nutcracker", but in red velvet. The Doctor smiled and held out his arm and escorted her to the beautiful table he'd laid. The soft music started and they sat down to eat.

It was a lovely dinner and the awful cracker jokes added a welcome silly touch to it. Daisy's favourite was, "The ooh-ahh bird is so-called because it lays square eggs." It took Daisy awhile to get that one, but when she did, she covered her face in her hands and groaned. "OHH, that's terrible!" She exclaimed, but couldn't help laughing, all the same. The Doctor couldn't decide which one he liked better, "What do you get if you cross a stereo with a fridge?" "Cool Music", or, "What must you know to be an auctioneer?" "Lots.". He found all the jokes to be "groaners". He explained that cracker jokes were actually MEANT to be bad! In fact, the worse they were, the better! Between the pair of them, they must have pulled a dozen crackers. Daisy wanted to see just how bad the jokes could get. She wasn't disappointed.

After dinner, they just lounged in the console room to let everything settle. Then the Doctor read a variety of his favourite Christmas stories, ending with the First Christmas story. Then, just as Daisy was going off to change for bed, the Doctor told her he had one more present for her. He told her not to put on her nightclothes, but to put on something light. They were going on a little trip. Daisy, looking quite confused, went to comply.

In the meantime, the Doctor set the coordinates and got a couple of very-specially designed garments ready. When Daisy came back, he told her to put on what looked like a brown linen-like cloak. He then told her to press the lower right edge of the hood. Instantly, there was a "heads-up" display in front of Daisy that allowed her to see small details clear across the console room.

"Well, are you ready?" He grinned. Daisy nodded, "I guess. Where are we going?" The Doctor tapped the side of his nose and smiled. "You'll see." Then he took her to see a Newborn Baby.

RECLAIMING THE WONDER

Eight/Daisy

Boxing Day and Beyond

It was early evening on Boxing Day and the Doctor was relaxing in his reading chair with a cup of tea, just being. Daisy had taken herself off to somewhere in the TARDIS. She wouldn't say where, only that it was a secret. He'd smiled and not pressed her. At the moment, he was contemplating the events of the last twenty-four hours. He let his mind drift back to Christmas night...

********

Daisy soon realised where they were. She looked in awe from the sky to the modest wooden stable, scarcely able to breathe. Everything was exactly as described in the Bible when the Doctor had read the story to her earlier. She looked to the Doctor, with eyes glistening, "Thank you, Doctor! I could never have ever imagined I could ever be here, at the most important birth ever! This is wonderful!" She looked back towards the stable, which, at the moment, looked quiet from the outside. Inside, though, something miraculous had just happened. The Doctor looked at Daisy. "I'm glad to bring you here. I wanted to save such a special gift for last." She started to lean forward to see better and the Doctor pulled her back so she wouldn't fall over. "Here," he said, reaching to her hood and pressing the tiny hidden control for the heads-up display. "try this. We wouldn't want you to fall and go rolling down the hill, would we now?" He grinned.

"Thanks, Doctor." Daisy's eyes went very wide. "Oh my! Why, He's just been born and His Mother's just wrapping Him in swaddling clothes. Can you see, Doctor?" The Doctor pressed the control on his hood and quietly watched in awe. He could never be nonchalant by this particular scene, even if he were to see it over and over. He gently touched Daisy's arm, "Daisy, would you like to go and welcome the Child? I have a small gift in my pocket."

Daisy looked over at him. "Doctor, that would be an incredibly wonderful thing to do, but I think this is enough. I'm afraid - no matter how hard I try, I may make some blunder that would cause some upset. I'm sure there's an excellent chance I wouldn't, but I don't even want to take the slightest risk. He's just been born and the shepherds haven't even arrived yet. I feel the new Parents should have time alone with their Child, especially this Child. This is enough. I will remember this for the rest of my life! Doctor, you really HAVE saved the best for last! Thank you! Can we just sit for a moment and reflect before we go back?"

The Doctor was truly touched by Daisy's reverence for the event she was witnessing. He knew the journey would not have gone unappreciated by her. "Daisy, your consideration and respect for them is truly to be commended. I'm proud of you. Well done! Of course, we can stay here and reflect for a bit. I could do with a bit of reflection, myself." So they'd sat quietly on the hillside for some minutes, quietly reflecting on the miracle they'd come to see. Then they'd walked quietly back to the TARDIS and home.

********

Later on Boxing Day, Daisy and the Doctor sat together in the console room and just talked about the past two days. Daisy's mind was filled with all the wonders and joys she'd been given, but also with some discoveries that had not been so nice. It would be some time before she could get over the fact that her male guardian had been prepared to actually shoot Father Christmas to prevent him giving Daisy any presents. She was more upset about that then any of the abuse to which they'd subjected her. That was difficult to take, but to shoot Santa was even more disturbing to her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get over that. She was unable to express the sheer gratitude she felt that she was with the Doctor now, and safe.

"What are you thinking, Daisy?" The Doctor asked, seeing she'd gone very quiet.

"I still can't get over hearing that one of my guardians would actually shoot Santa. That's just so...so..." She shook her head, distressed at the appalling idea.

"I know. I couldn't understand that in a million millenniums. Unspeakable, unconscionable don't begin to cover it. Just take your time. You'll find a proper way to cope in time."

"Thanks, Doctor. I'm sure I will. And I do have many, many things from the past few days to celebrate and to be glad of. The North Pole, Myra, The Nutcracker, and the best of all, seeing Baby Jesus just born. Nothing could top that! And being with you isn't exactly a nightmare." She smiled.

He grinned. "Thank you, my dear. Now how about I set the coordinates and we go to London and see a pantomime? I know a place that's doing a fantastic "Aladdin". What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Aladdin, it is, then!" He headed for the console.

********

Aladdin was great fun. Both Daisy and the Doctor found the audience participation enormous fun. Things really got crazy when the Doctor was persuaded by the performers to go onstage and join in. He agreed, most enthusiastically.

He'd just stepped onstage when he was swamped by every performer on the stage. They bore him down and moments later, had him stripped until he was wearing only his trousers, braces and open waistcoat. They'd even rolled his trouser legs up to just below his knees. Then they put a brightly-coloured turban atop his curls. He grinned at the audience with his arms crossed and legs apart - looking very Aladdin-like. In a reversal of panto tradition, they had decided HE was to be Aladdin, instead of doing one of the female roles. He took on the role with gusto and had the audience in stitches. He started by returning various possessions to the actors - taking the items from his trouser pockets and, startling everyone, even from his turban! They applauded his amazing talent for being a very accomplished pickpocket! Daisy laughed till she cried! The Doctor could always make her laugh, but this went beyond even his usual hilarious antics. He had everyone in hysterics! He continued his performance by sneaking randomly up on the bad guys and disarming them by planting kisses on cheeks, lips, shoulders and just about anywhere else he thought he could get away with it. The whole audience roared! When his bit was over, he got a standing ovation that lasted several minutes. He bowed three times, no more and no less - in the style of a king, and walked off the stage. Then - after he'd put his clothes back on, the Doctor made his way back to his place beside Daisy - startling everyone by returning possessions to random audience members along the way and saying, "Sorry, I believe this is yours." and "Please, do forgive me, I seem to have your mobile, sir!". The place went mad. Daisy was helpless with laughter and quite exhausted.

The Doctor sat down beside her and asked, "Did you enjoy the panto, Daisy?" He grinned cheekily at her. Daisy just roared with laughter all over again. As they left the venue, many people - actors and audience alike, just had to shake the Doctor's hand! Then one of them even startled the Doctor when he handed him back his sonic screwdriver! The Doctor boggled, then burst out laughing and exclaimed, "Well done, sir!" The man had no idea what the item was he'd pilfered, but he'd had great fun turning the tables. The Doctor and Daisy laughed all the way back to the TARDIS. They'd had a splendid time.

The Doctor chuckled as he remembered their afternoon at the pantomime. He'd had no idea he'd end up joining in on the performance, but it was great fun. Worth doing again sometime, he mused. He got lazily out of his chair. It was time he and Daisy had a bite to eat. He walked over to the speaker system on the console and pressed the necessary button.

"Attention, Mystery Companion! Your presence is required for supper sometime in the next fortnight! Attention, Mystery Companion! Your presence is..."

Daisy heard him and grinned. She put aside her work and went to the console room for supper with the Doctor.

********

IT'S DECEMBER 31ST...

The Doctor was feeling a bit lonely. He'd been more or less, all by himself for the last four days. Daisy had popped in for a quick meal here and there and had then gone back off to work on her "secret". He'd had the sense not to ask her about it, as he rather suspected it was something to do with his "birthday" today. In addition to it being New Year's Eve, it was the anniversary of the day his present incarnation had begun. Several of his companions had quite enjoyed treating the day like a birthday and had generally made a fuss of him. He had to admit, he did enjoy it! But at the moment, he was lonely. He'd not done much of anything the last four days, except mooch around the TARDIS. He was anxiously awaiting Daisy's surprise. He couldn't imagine what she could be planning. Also, he was getting restless and bored. The excitement of Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day had left him happy, but feeling he needed to sleep for days! Well, now after four days of "rest", he was decidedly antsy and wanted to DO SOMETHING! He went over to the console and checked for any interesting places he and Daisy might go, when she finally emerged from wherever she'd hidden herself. She had promised him she'd be done any time before teatime. It was still morning.

The Doctor searched a variety of places to go, but none of them really "clicked". He'd spent the recent holiday period acting like a child again for the most part and had quite enjoyed it. He was rather hoping to find a similar sort of place today. He finally gave up and asked the TARDIS to choose somewhere. A suggestion appeared on the TV monitor - Drayton Manor, Drayton Bassett, Lichfield, Staffordshire, England. The Doctor stared, totally baffled as to why the TARDIS would want him and Daisy to visit the stately home that was once the residence of Sir Robert Peel, founder of the modern police force. Interesting enough, no doubt, but not exactly fun. "You ARE joking, aren't you, old girl?" The TARDIS gave what sounded distinctly like a squawk and replaced the location with another and sighed. She had apparently expected the Doctor to do his own further research into the location. The Doctor looked at the new location - Drayton Manor Theme Park, Tamworth, Staffordshire. Then the TARDIS - deciding to indulge her lazy "son", showed pictures of the park. A proper amusement park - with everything! "Now THAT'S more like it! Perfect! Thank you! Daisy will love that! And so will I. Well done, old girl! Well done!" He went back to his reading chair and tried to read while he waited for Daisy. He failed miserably. He was just too anxious to tell her where he wanted to go. He'd been to Alton Towers and Blackpool, but he hadn't even HEARD of a theme park at Drayton Manor. He was looking forward to seeing it. He wound up doing wonky circuits of the console room.

Mercifully, his torture lasted only about an hour. Daisy finally came into the console room round about lunchtime, with a big smile and holding something behind her back. The Doctor looked happily up - and somewhat gratefully as he was getting a bit dizzy from all the circles he was going in. "Ah, Daisy! Wait till you see where we're going this afternoon!"

"Close your eyes, Doctor!" She placed a giant - and fairly heavy, parcel in his hands. "Open your eyes! Happy Birthday, Doctor!"

He looked at his present. It was quite large - about two by three feet, and flat. He sat right down on the floor where he was and opened the gift. It was a magnificent portrait of him! It had a beautiful antique bronze frame. Daisy had taken her new art supplies and had done her first work - of him! It was in acrylics and the likeness was spot-on. Santa had been quite right about Daisy's talent. The Doctor was touched beyond words. He looked at her, with his eyes glistening. "Thank you, Daisy! This is a wonderful present. You've done an incredible job! Santa was quite right about your talent. Beautiful! Just beautiful!" He gently set the portrait against a nearby chair and hugged her. "I'm going to hang it up on the wall opposite the foot of my bed, so it's the first thing I see every morning. Thank you!" He picked it up again to continue admiring it.

Daisy smiled, pleased he was so happy with her gift. "You're welcome, Doctor! Now where is it we're going this afternoon?"

"A place called, "Drayton Manor Theme Park in Staffordshire, England. I'm ready for some more fun. How about you?" He grinned.

"Oh yes!"

"Good! Let me just hang this in my bedroom and then we'll be off. We can have our lunch at Drayton Manor, okay?"

"Okay!" Daisy watched the Doctor go. He was back in about ten minutes. He hopped on to the console platform and set the coordinates.

********

No one could have said who was more surprised at the park - Daisy or the Doctor! They didn't know where to look first. But the Doctor did have one ride in mind, that - although not particularly unique, was one of his favourites. He took Daisy straight to the park directory and exclaimed, "YES! The Dodgems! In Pirate Cove. Shall we start with them after we eat?" He asked her. Daisy, who'd never heard of a theme park, just nodded. She was completely taken in by the amazing things she saw. Was there no limit to what the Doctor could show her - even on Earth? And he talked about taking her to other planets! She was absolutely speechless at the wonders just on Earth! She couldn't begin to imagine what wonders other planets would have. When they'd decided on a place to eat, Daisy just asked the Doctor to order for her as well. She was still in Laa-Laa Land.

After lunch, the Doctor took her straight to the Dodgems. He proved to be a lousy driver. The other drivers were constantly ramming him and he didn't seem be ramming anyone! Daisy was pretty awful herself, at first. But that was because she kept avoiding everyone and driving circuits of the track. She was too tenderhearted to actually HIT anyone! After she was certain no one actually got hurt, she rammed straight into the Doctor! He'd just got out of one traffic jam and she'd rammed him straight back into another one. He laughed and said, "Just you wait, Daisy, my dear! You'll pay for that!" He grinned. Daisy laughed. Then her car stalled and the Doctor, seeing his chance, wickedly rammed straight into her and seemed to jump-start her car! They chased each other all over for the rest of the ride, trying to see who could ram who the most. It was nuts. They both thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Then the Doctor just had to try G-Force. He thought it would be fun to be hoisted upside-down whilst being lifted up 23 metres! Daisy looked very sceptical, but ended up loving it. Then it was off to the Pandamonium, the Apocalypse and the Shockwave. After that, they decided to try to take it easy a bit and went off to the nearby zoo. Daisy was further amazed at seeing so many animals in the flesh. Prior to Wolsey - and her first ferret on Christmas Eve, she'd rarely even seen cats and dogs before. After the zoo, they went back to the theme park and just walked round it until suppertime. They'd decided to have supper there as well. It was two extremely tired, but happy, people who trudged their way back to the TARDIS that evening. It was a good thing the Doctor had planned something fairly quiet for New Year's Eve.

********

The Doctor had let Daisy sleep for a couple of hours while he made some arrangements for the night with the TARDIS. That done, he smiled and went to wake Daisy. When he got to her room, he almost didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. Asleep, she looked ten years younger. It was something he frequently pondered. People always seemed to look like small children when they were asleep. Even if a man had white hair and a beard like Father Christmas, he still looked five or six when asleep. The Doctor wondered, not for the first time, why that was. Interesting. Still, he knew Daisy wouldn't appreciate being left out of her first New Year's Eve celebration, so he gently woke her. "Daisy? Daaisy? Come on. Wake up!" He smiled, wondering if she was playing possum. Then she slowly opened her eyes and let out a very loud yawn. "Is it time?" "Yes! Come on!" "Just a minute, Doctor. I'll meet you in five minutes. Ah, where will you be?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "In the beach room. I've got something special planned and I think that will be the best place for it. So meet you there in five minutes - no more! It's nearly time and we don't want to be late." He left Daisy to get ready and went to the beach room.

Daisy got up and three minutes later, was perusing her wardrobe. The Doctor hadn't specified any particular sort of clothes, but the beach room would be rather warm, so she chose a light three-quarter-sleeved, light plum-coloured eyelet blouse and a dark plum-coloured paisley cotton gypsy skirt. She chose black cotton Chinese strap shoes and put her hair in her favourite single-plait-round-her-head style. Then she took off for the beach room.

She arrived about fifteen minutes to midnight to find the Doctor stretched out on a large blanket on the sand. He was in just his shirtsleeves again, just as he'd been when he'd brought the tree in eight days ago - but without shoes, socks and the exhaustion of the other day. He had his trouser legs rolled up and he looked thoroughly relaxed. There was a champagne bucket beside him on the blanket with a bottle of his best champagne cooling in it and two champagne flutes.

Daisy took off her shoes and laid down beside him. Then she asked, "Champagne? TWO glasses?? Um, ah, aren't I too young to drink alcohol?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, you are. But it's generally the custom to drink a glass of champagne on very special occasions like weddings, New Year's Eve and such. It's one time when even children from, oh, about ten and up, I would say, are allowed a small amount of it. Even some confirmed teetotallers might be persuaded to take a sip or two. So it's okay for you to have one glass tonight - but just one! Okay?" He grinned at her.

"Okay, if you say it's all right. Wow, champagne." Daisy went quiet, thinking about all her "firsts" of the past week or so. It had been an incredible week. But, little did either of them know, she had one more unexpected "first" to come.

"Here, take this." He passed her a glass of champagne. "It's nearly time. Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year!" The sky over the beach room exploded with fireworks - in all manner of designs and colours and even a brightly-coloured Happy New Year written across a large portion of the sky, all to the accompaniment of 'Auld Lang Syne'!

"Happy New Year, Daisy!" Then, before he knew what he was doing, the Doctor leaned over and gave Daisy a light friendly kiss on her lips! Her first kiss! She gasped in delight. It was completely innocent and lasted a split-second - a mere brush of the Doctor's lips on hers, but it was wonderful! On impulse, she returned the kiss, in kind. "Happy New Year, Doctor!"

They smiled and, to the continuing strains of 'Auld Lang Syne', laid back to watch the rest of the fireworks.

FIN


End file.
